


Fireman Sam Finds Love Alternate Version

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Relationships: Fireman Sam Jones and Megan Kendell





	1. Prologue

It's 11:00 am on Wednesday July the 2nd 2025.

Sam was walking to the cafe to pick up some food for himself and his friends.

Five minutes later.

It's 11:05 am. 

Sam exited the cafe and he saw the moving van four doors down from his house.

Three minutes later the door opened up and a young lady exited with seven children.

Two minutes later Sam stopped talking to himself and he smiled.

It's 11:10 am. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 11:20 am.

Sam is back at the fire station and his pizzas are still hot! 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. Meet The Kendells

Five hours and ten minutes later.

It's 4:30 pm.

Sam is off duty and he's baking a cake.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep in my master bedroom and I've got my three cousins sleeping in the living room.

Payton,Kendyll and Lincoln. 

Jackson,Mackenzie,Madelynn and Rylee are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.

Sam came over at 3:45 pm to welcome us with his cake and we introduced ourselves to him.

Tigger died and Sam helped us to bury the cat.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. We meet the firefighters and we meet the villagers.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Thursday July the 3rd 2025.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We met the firefighters and we met the villagers.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom and I've got all three kids fast asleep in the living room.

Payton,Kendyll and Lincoln. 

Jackson,Mackenzie,Madelynn and Rylee are fast asleep in the spare bedroom. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Friday July the 4th 2025.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

Everyone is stuffed and they can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom and I've got all three kids fast asleep in the living room.

Payton,Kendyll and Lincoln. 

Jackson,Mackenzie,Madelynn and Rylee are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.

I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. My dad breaks into the house and I kill him.

Four weeks later.

It's 6:00 am on Saturday August the 2nd 2025.

The next day.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in the spare bedroom and Karlie is fast asleep in the living room.

Brynlee,Brystol,Grey and Ryan are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.

At 8:55 am Sam and his friends put out the fire.

At 1:30 pm my dad broke into the house and I killed him. 

He was going to ground me forever and I wouldn't let it happen. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Chapter 5. I get akumatized by Hawk Moth and Mayura after getting death threats from my cyberbullies.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Sunday August the 3rd 2025.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 7:15 am.

I checked my cell phone and I saw the death threat texts from my seven cyberbullies. 

I got really angry at them and I blocked them. 

Hawk Moth saw anger coming from me and he got the akuma ready. 

Hawk Moth sent the akuma into our world and he laughed evilly. 

Mayura sent her feather into our world and she laughed evilly. 

Ten minutes later. 

It's 7:25 am. 

Hawk Moth's akuma flew into the house and it looked around for me. 

I saw the akuma and I grabbed the umbrella.

Hawk Moth akumatized me and I turned into the Victimizer. 

Mayura's feather flew into the staff and it made me more powerful. 

Twenty minutes later. 

It's 7:45 am.

Cat Noir and Ladybug appeared in my living room with their friends. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Chapter 6. I kill my cyberbullies and Ladybug gets rid of the akuma.

Two hours later.

It's 9:45 am.

I killed my cyberbullies and Ladybug got rid of the akuma. 

Ladybug used her Miraculous Ladybug and she fixed everything that got broken. 

I fell onto the ground and I saw the children huddled together. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep in the master bedroom I've got all three kids fast asleep in the living room.

Payton,Kendyll and Lincoln. 

Jackson,Mackenzie,Madelynn and Rylee are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. Sam proposes to me and I accept.

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Monday August the 4th 2025. 

We woke up and we got dressed. 

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Two hours and thirty minutes later.

It's 9:30 am.

Sam proposed to me and I accepted.

Payton and the other six kids clapped for us two. 

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. We get married and we start our family.

Two hours later.

It's 2:30 pm.

Sam and I got married.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in the master bedroom and I've got all three kids fast asleep in the living room.

Payton,Kendyll and Lincoln. 

Jackson,Mackenzie,Madelynn and Rylee are fast asleep in the spare bedroom.

At 3:05 pm Sam and I went over to his house.

At 4:30 pm Sam and I started our family. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. The kids leave and we anncounce our pregnancy to everyone.

Fourteen days later. 

It's 6:00 am on Monday August the 18th 2025.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my seven pets fast asleep in their beds. 

At 10:45 am all seven children left and they went home.

At 1:30 pm Sam and I found out that we're expecting our first child. 

At 4:30 pm Sam and I made the announcement that we're parents to everyone. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I get all of the trainer supplies.

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday August the 19th 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10;45 am.

I caught all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the trainer supplies.

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. We find out that our baby is a girl and I name her Lani Rose.

Four months later.

It's 6:00 am on Friday December the 19th 2025.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my blue Kalos outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 9:30 am Sam and I found out that we're having a baby girl.

Sam and I named her Lani Rose.

At 2:30 pm I sent Pokemon to the ten Miraculous users and I got a miraculous named Pokey from them. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Sam and I welcome Lani Rose into the world.

Five months later.

It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my pink Kalos outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 9:30 am Sam and I had the baby. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Tuesday May the 12th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Kalos outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Three hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Sam and his five friends got their Pokemon.

Sam and his five friends nicknamed their Pokemon.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Sam and I send our 1st daughter out on her Pokemon journey.

Ten years later.

It's 6:00 am on Sunday May the 11th 2036.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Three hours later.

It's 10:00 am.

Sam and I sent Lani out on her journey. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

Sam and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.

Melody and her ten siblings are missing Lani.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
